


Kiss it better

by AbbieD_Arcy



Series: About boycrushes and love stories [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Firefighters, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: "Eddie understood that. Being an ex-soldier and now a firefighter he knew and understood the dangers of his job. He chose to risk himself, knowing those he loved were safe.Until he fell in love with Evan Buckley."





	Kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I'm participating on the "Fall Buddie Week" at Tumblr so... I hope you like it! Today is about RECOVERY!

Being a firefighter meant you can’t take anything for granted. You don’t know if the next call is going to be the last, if that was going to be the last time you kissed those you loved and told them how important they are in your life.

Eddie understood that. Being an ex-soldier and now a firefighter he knew and understood the dangers of his job. He chose to risk himself, knowing those he loved were safe.

Until he fell in love with Evan Buckley.

His partner was one hell of a firefighter. Steady under pressure, brave and smart, Evan Buckley protected those who were his with all he had, even if he risked himself to do it. Don’t misunderstand him, he loved him. Evan Buckley had bought down all the walls he created after Shannon, conquering his heart sitting atop of it with his kid.

But he could do it with less grey hairs due to his recklessness and danger magnet.

After everything that had happened the last years (bombs, tsunamis, earthquakes, usual calls, crazy calls…) he still felt the cold grip of fear every time he lost him during a call. It was not that he thought of him unable to do his job; but he felt better when he was there to have his back.

Last time he hadn’t been and now, he was there bandaged and hurt. Last call had been a right mess…

While Buck had stayed with the rest of the team trying to find the others trapped inside, Eddie had taken one of the people they found, a kid younger than Christopher, out so Hen and Chim could treat him. But then, he heard Bobby shouting at his radio, and the blaring of the fallen firefighter alarm…

“Buckley’s down”

Thump. Thump. Thump.

If he closed his eyes, he could still feel the cold grip of fear in his veins. He could smell the smoke and feel his heart wild on his chest. But that didn’t matter. He got out; and he was at home with him, sleeping safely between his arms.

He had taken care of Buck’s wounds, careful and tender, making him sigh and laugh when he touched a ticklish place. And they had smiled when Christopher, with the wisdom that gives you the young age told him how “Dad always kissed it better. It works”.

He had kissed it better, full of relief and “I love you’s”. He had kissed Buck's birthmark tenderly, saying how glad he was to have another day with him.

And Buck had kissed him, tired but strong.

“I'm not going anywhere Eddie”

And now, laying awake while watching him sleep; tracing patterns over the bandages he breathed again. He might not be able to keep him always safe, but he could always be there to help him recover.


End file.
